1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary fitting with two outlet connecting branches which are intended for different qualities of water, separate from one another and into which two channel systems, which are routed separately from one another through a common fitting housing, open out, each channel system being provided with at least one valve arrangement, each valve arrangement being functionally separate from the other, and to a lifting-valve arrangement which is suitable for such a sanitary fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Sanitary fittings of this type are known from EP-A-0 501 989 and DE-A-196 08 482. These sanitary fittings have three separate supply lines, on the one hand for cold and hot service water, with a common outlet for mixed water, and on the other hand a supply line for drinking water, which has been prepared in a filter device arranged on the inflow side and/or in a separate apparatus for admixing carbon dioxide. For the separate removal of service water and drinking water, these prior publications have different design solutions, both using a valve arrangement in which an actuating element executes a lever movement and a rotary movement of a closure body brings about continuous opening of the outlet channel. This has the disadvantage that, in particular for the removal of drinking water which is subjected to relatively high pressure, e.g. carbonated, the actuation of the valve arrangement and metering of the quantity of drinking water flowing out require particular care and attention. On the other hand, there is the advantage that the pressure in the channel system which is to be shut off does not have any significant effect on the actuating force of the lever movement.
The object of the invention is to provide a sanitary fitting which is suitable, in particular, for the separate discharge of filtered water or carbonated drinks, in particular water, can be operated easily and with a low level of force being applied and makes it easier for a quantity of water to be metered. Moreover, the sanitary fitting is intended to be easy to produce and/or to assemble. This object is achieved according to the invention by the features of patent claim 1. Preferred configurations of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent patent claims and can be gathered from the following description with reference to the drawings, in which: